C.R.A.Z.Y.
Handlung / Summary / Acte deutsch Spoilerwarnung Der Film schildert das Leben der Familie Beaulieu aus Québec in Kanada über einen Verlauf von rund 20 Jahren. Durch den Film führt der am Weihnachtsabend 1960 geborene Zachary, der aufgrund seines Geburtsdatums und eines Muttermales am Hinterkopf prompt mit übersinnlichen Kräften ausgestattet zu sein scheint: Seine Mutter Laurianne ist sich sicher, dass es allein reicht, wenn er nur an einen Verletzten denkt, damit dessen Schmerzen oder Blutungen vergehen – und prompt klingelt im Hause Beaulieu pausenlos das Telefon. Vater Gervais, der Zachary ebenfalls ins Herz geschlossen hat, schert sich um den religiösen Hokuspokus nicht sonderlich und versucht stattdessen, einen Sportler oder Musiker aus seinem Sohn zu machen. Außerdem ist es sein großes Hobby, bei jeder sich bietenden Feier einen Mikrofon-Ersatz in die Hand zu nehmen und den immergleichen Titel „Emmenez-moi au bout de la terre“ von Charles Aznavour mitzusingen. Komplett machen die Familie noch die beiden älteren Brüder Raymond, der mit Drogenproblemen zu kämpfen hat, und Christian, eine jedes Buch verschlingende Leseratte; Yvan, der Jüngste, wird erst einige Jahre nach Zachary geboren. Als Zachary heranwächst, bekommt er Probleme, sich in der starren und noch stark von der katholischen Kirche geprägten Welt zurechtzufinden, zudem er seine aufkommende Homosexualität nur schwer unterdrücken kann. Doch auch in seiner Familie kann er sich nicht öffnen, da sein homophober Vater dies nicht dulden würde. Somit schwankt Zachary über Jahre hinweg zwischen seinen Neigungen und dem Verlangen, es seinem Vater recht zu machen. Auf Christians Hochzeit kommt es schließlich zum Eklat: Zwei Gäste wollen beobachtet haben, wie Zachary im Auto einen anderen Mann geküsst habe und „also doch schwul“ sei. Sein Vater stellt ihn zur Rede. Zachary, der in einer Partnerschaft mit einer Frau lebt, streitet ab, dass in dem Auto etwas gelaufen sei, gibt jedoch zu, dass er sich dies gewünscht habe. Seine Freundin, die den Dialog mit anhört, wendet sich entgeistert von ihm ab. Zachary begibt sich daraufhin auf Sinnsuche und reist nach Israel – davon hatte ihm seine Mutter immer vorgeschwärmt. Er kommt wieder zurück nach Kanada, als sein Bruder Raymond gerade aufgrund einer Überdosis im Krankenhaus liegt und nur wenig später stirbt. Der Vater versucht sich langsam mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, dass Zachary „anders“ ist, um nicht noch einen Sohn zu verlieren. english Spoiler warning Zachary (Zac) Beaulieu (Marc-André Grondin) grows up in the turbulent Québec of the 1960s and 1970s. The second-youngest son of a father having "more than normal-level male hormones" and raised among four other brothers, Zac tries to define his own self. Being different, he struggles to deal with the conflict between his emerging homosexuality and his intense desire to please his strict, temperamental and homophobic father. It is a story based on father-son relationships, putting forward Québec's difficult social context in those years. One of the film's subtexts is the waning influence of the Catholic Church in Québec society during the Quiet Revolution. français Il s'agit de l'histoire des relations père-fils mettant en perspective les durs paramètres sociaux sous lesquels le Québec des années 1960 et 1970 vit une crise identitaire. Fils d'un père « souffrant d'un surplus d'hormones mâles » (qu'à une époque plus récente, on aurait qualifié d'homophobe) et élevé avec ses quatre autres frères à la personnalité affirmée, Zachary, adolescent, tente de se définir. Il doit composer avec une crise identitaire sexuelle émergente et le désir intense qu'il a de plaire à un père bouillant et intransigeant qu'il adore par-dessus tout. La première lettre des prénoms Christian, Raymond, Antoine, Zachary et Yvan forment l'acronyme du titre, qui est aussi le titre de la chanson préférée de leur père. Hintergrund / Background / Secrète deutsch * Da die Kosten für die Musikrechte einen enormen Anteil am Budget hatten, musste Regisseur und Produzent Jean-Marc Vallée sein eigenes Gehalt kürzen. * Jean-Marc Vallée brauchte zehn Jahre, um das Drehbuch zu schreiben. * Der Film basiert auf den Erinnerungen von Co-Autor François Boulay. * Die Musikrechte kosteten 600.000 Kanadische Dollar * Dieser Film ist der offizielle Beitrag Kanadas in der Ribrik "Bester Film in ausländischer Sprache" bei den Academy Awards (Oscars) 2005. * Obgleich die Dialoge des Films auf französisch sind wurden für die Version, welche in den französischen Kinos lief, Untertitel angebracht für all diejenigen, die das Québéc-Französisch nicht verstehen. english * Acquiring the music rights took such an important part of the budget, director and producer Jean-Marc Vallée had to cut his own salary. * It took Jean-Marc Vallée 10 years to write this film * Based on co-writer François Boulay memories of growing up * The music rights cost CND$600 000. * This is the official Canadian entry for the "Best Foreign Language Film" category at the 2005 Academy Awards. * Even though the movie's dialogue was in French, for the theatrical release in France, subtitles were added for viewers who cannot understand Québécois French. français * L'acquisition des droites de musique a pris une partie si importante du budget, directeur et le Jean-Marc Vallée de producteur a dû couper son propre salaire. * Cela a pris à Jean-Marc Vallée 10 ans pour écrire ce film * Basé sur des mémoires de François Boulay d'Co-auteur de grandir * La musique redresse le coût CND$600 000. * C'est l'entrée canadienne officielle pour la catégorie du "meilleur film de langue étrangère" aux récompenses 2005 d'académie. * Quoique le dialogue du film ait été en français, pour le dégagement théâtral en France, des sous-titres aient été ajoutés pour les téléspectateurs qui ne peuvent pas comprendre le français de Québécois. Auszeichnungen / Awards / Prix *'AFI Fest'2005 **Best Feature Film: Jean-Marc Vallée *'Boulder International Film Festival' 2006 **Best Actress: Danielle Proulx **Best Feature Film: Pierre Even, Jean-Marc Vallée *'Genie Awards' 2006 **Best Achievement in Art Direction/Production Design: Patrice Vermette **Best Achievement in Costume Design: Ginette Magny **Best Achievement in Direction: Jean-Marc Vallée **Best Achievement in Editing: Paul Jutras **Best Achievement in Overall Sound: Yvon Benoît, Daniel Bisson, Luc Boudrias, Bernard Gariépy Strobl **Best Achievement in Sound Editing: Martin Pinsonnault, Mira Mailhot, Simon Meilleur, Mireille Morin, Jean-François Sauvé **Best Motion Picture: Pierre Even, Jean-Marc Vallée **Best Original Screenplay: Jean-Marc Vallée, François Boulay **Best Performance by an Actor in a Leading Role: Michel Côté **Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role: Danielle Proulx **''Golden Reel Award'': Pierre Even, Jean-Marc Vallée *'Gijón International Film Festival' 2005 **Best Film *'Jutra Awards' 2006 **Best Actor (Meilleur Acteur): Marc-André Grondin **Best Art Direction (Meilleure Direction Artistique): Patrice Vermette **Best Cinematography (Meilleure Direction de la Photographie): Pierre Mignot **Best Costume Design (Meilleurs Costumes): Ginette Magny **Best Direction (Meilleure Réalisation): Jean-Marc Vallée **Best Editing (Meilleur Montage Image): Paul Jutras **Best Film (Meilleur Film): Pierre Even, Jean-Marc Vallée **Best Hairstyling (Meilleure Coiffure): Réjean Goderre **Best Make-Up (Meilleur Maquillage):Réjean Goderre **Best Screenplay (Meilleur Scénario): Jean-Marc Vallée, François Boulay **Best Sound (Meilleur Son): Yvon Benoît, Daniel Bisson, Martin Pinsonneault, Jean-François Sauvé, Mira Mailhot, Simon Meilleur, Mireille Morin, Bernard Gariépy Strobl, Luc Boudrias **Best Supporting Actor (Meilleur Acteur de Soutien): Michel Côté **Best Supporting Actress (Meilleure Actrice de Soutien): Danielle Proulx *'Toronto International Film Festival' 2005 **Best Canadian Feature Film: Jean-Marc Vallée *'Vancouver Film Critics Circle' 2006 ** Best Actor - Canadian Film: Marc-André Grondin **Best Film - Canadian **Best Supporting Actor - Canadian Film: Michel Côté **Best Supporting Actress - Canadian Film: Danielle Proulx Meinungen / Ratings / Opinions :Bild:010.jpg Tommy-76 - 15.11.2006 weblinks * IMDb **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français *wikipedia **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français Kategorie:2005 Kategorie:Kanada_-_Canada